Bleach: The Hellspawn Arc
by DTAEspada
Summary: Spawn finds himself in a universe where Heaven is nonexistent and Hell is restricted from accesses to the human world. In their place there is the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. As he tries to pull himself out of despair, will Spawn take sides when he is caught up in between their war? Or will both sides agree he's too dangerous to live before he can redeem himself?- Story Requet
1. I Resurrección

Disclaimer: I do note of Bleach. Its worlds and characters are creations of Tite Kubo. I do not own Spawn. It worlds and characters are creations of Todd McFarlane.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Bleach and Spawn lovers. This is my revision of the first chapter of the Hellspawn Arc. Each of the old chapters have been deleted and are being improve to better fit in with the characters of the bleach universe. Sorry for the long wait, but please expect each chapter to be better than ever.

Chapter I: Resurrección

_Son of a Bitch!_

Al Simmons, former known as Spawn, floated within an endless void; his eyes the only light with this dark and empty place. He had forgotten how long he had been within this place of existence, time held no concept with this realm. He should have been removed from existence, he had planned his death on a fixed point in time, an area where his first rebirth as a hell spawn had occurred. Yet it seemed he had miscalculated how the universe with fuck him over as always.

"Not only able I powerless, but that bastard Malebolgia somehow survived…"

Al Simmons stopped talking for a second, suddenly realizing something odd. He was speaking, yet he add no mouth, not vocal cords; anything. Looking down, his eyes widened. His body...it had returned to him! Not the Spawn body, but his real body. He took a moment to look at the clothing attached to his body. He wore white jack with black robes and a black hakama tied to his waist.

"What the hell?"

_**Not hell Al Simmons, something much more divine.**_

Al's head snapped towards the directions of the voice, his hands small forming fist and bursting into green necroplasmic energy.

"What the fuck do you want, M.O.M!" Spawn shouted, his green necroplasmic eyes glowing brighter with rage. This, immortal being had been screwing with life in the universe since the dawn of time; and Al Simmons did not like being anyone's puppet.

The immortal known as the Mother of Creations or M.O.M. for short appeared in here true form; she was beautiful black woman who was nude and covered only by tattoos of the universe; each tattoo constantly moving to reflect their real counterparts. He blue eyes gazed at Al Simmons before she began to speak, her voice speaking directly to his soul.

_**Calm down, Al Simmons; we both know that you could not harm me.**_

"We can test that…"

_**Remember who and what you are talking to. I am a patience being, but do not take my kindness for weakness.**_

__Al's eyes continued to glow for a few seconds before dimming down to their original brown color. His angry was misplaced and curses himself for it. M.O.M. was the creator of the universe, the mother of many worlds, and the destroyer of all in the end. All she did was attempt to help his life, one that he had screwed up severely.

"Care to explain why I'm dressed like this and where I am?"

_**You are in my realm, the very fabric of existence, and the reason for you clothing is because I require your help in a personal matter.**_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not sure how I can help you with anything. My powers are pretty much empty." Al responded, feeling the effects of his early outburst moments ago.

_**I can restore them, and your former life before hell, if you can complete this task for me.**_

__Al's body froze, his eyes gazing up at M.O.M., his eyes full of shock. If what she was promising what true, he could return to earth, human and free of this curse of Spawn. _Free to go back to Wanda…_

He eyes then turned full of sadness and his head dropped as he spoke again. "There is nothing back there for me, I can't help you."

_**But I may be able to help you Al Simmons. You seek death and an escape from existence; free of heartache and sorrow. I can give you that. You need only agree to do my mission.**_

Al Simmons didn't respond for a several minutes, his mind thinking out what this mission could be. But to be free from the burden of a constant damned existence, he welcomes that life.

"If I do this, I want all my powers restored. Every single one." Al Simmons looked up at M.O.M. who seemed to think for a moment before nodding her head.

_**You will have access to all those powers. Some of them such has your divine and green world powers, will require much more of your power to use due to the fact that you have just receive your body again. Do you agree to these terms?**_

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

_**That is up to your decision Al Simmons. This world I am about to drop you to belongs to my son. I fear a conflict with arise that not even his forces can stop, so I have given you the robes of his elite guard to avoid any conflict with the inhabitants there.**_

"How will I know who are my allies and who are my enemies?"

_**All will come in time, Al Simmons. When you vanish from this realm, every single memory of this world will be given to you to help benefit you cause. All that I ask is that you find the redemption that you still seek.**_

__"There is not redemption for creatures like me; you and I both know this already." Al Simmons's spoke, noticing the walls of this reality began to crack open.

_**Then survive, Al Simmons.**_

M.O.M. clapped her hands; causing her and the rest of her reality to shattered, leaving Al Simmons's to free fall thousands of feet from the sky. As the wind scream in his eyes as he began his descend he felt several sharp pains within his mind. The memories began rushing in at full force. _Damthis hurts! _Al's body began to spin as his speed downward continued to increase, causing his eyes to glow green as he surrounding his body in green necroenergy; attempting to protect his body as the memories continue to pound within his mind. He only hoped that the pain to disappear before his body struck to ground.

* * *

><p>Jūshirō Ukitake glared up at Sōsuke Aizen, the man being protected by the Negación; he took a moment before he spoke, his eyes showing a rage rarely seen within the kinder captain.<p>

"What are you trying to do?" Ukitake, spoke, his robes blowing slightly with the wind. Aizen gazed down at the man before speaking, his face calm and without anger.

"To go higher."

"Have you fallen in the process, Aizen?!" Ukitate yelled, only causing Aizen eyes to close his eyes before he responded once again.

"You are too arrogant Ukitake. No one starts at the top of the world."

Aizen opened his eyes to gaze down at his former friend, his left hand reaching to remove his glasses.

"Not you…not me. Not even gods."

Aizen right hand pushed back his hair while his left shattered his glasses…

"But unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on…"

The kindness in Aizen eyes was gone; they know held the gaze of a royal looking down upon the peasants on the ground.

"I will be sitting on it.."

Before Aizen could speak again, his gaze drifted upward, the hellish spiritual pressure causing cracks to form on the negación. Every captain, including the other two traitors started up at the suddenly demonic green glow descending upon them.

"What an interesting turn of events, Captain Aizen." Gin whistled as the demonic energy vanish inches before hitting the ground, revealing a black male with similar robes of the rest of the Gotei Thirteen. Only his insignia was much different.

"Royal Guard!" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto yelled out in shock, causing the rest of the captains and the ryoka to tense up. _How much of the threat is Aizen for the king to send one of his guards here._ Aizen gazed down at the figure, only to smile at this figure glowing green eyes and the unnatural spiritual pressure his body was radiating. _Interesting._

The figure gazed up at the three captains, his eyes narrowing at Aizen, before his point a single hand at him.

"Sōsuke Aizen, you may escape now, but understand that when I find you again; I will rip you beating heart from your chest and devour it myself."

Aizen grinned, his spiritual pressure seeming to resonant with the man's own. "Until that day Royal-sama, this is good bye..captains..and ryoka."

* * *

><p>Al Simmons gazed up at the disappearing traitors, his body and mind aching from the flood of memories given to him by M.O.M.; His human body tensed up, noticing the looks and gazes from the other captains of the ryoka around him.<p>

"Before any of you speak, understand that I do not even have the strength to stand up right now; I'll answer your questions once I regain consciousness." Al spoke before his eyes rolled back to his head and the man dropped to ground; welcoming the return of darkness.


	2. II Once a King

Disclaimer: I do note of Bleach. Its worlds and characters are creations of Tite Kubo. I do not own Spawn. It worlds and characters are creations of Todd McFarlane.

Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update. I was dealing with things in RL and couldn't find the time to update. I know this chapter is rather short so just a heads up in the future, most of the chapters from now on will be about 3,000 – 5,000 words. It just a personal goal for me that I'm trying to achieve and I will try to get them to you all as soon as possible.

Chapter II: Once a King..

_Dam, I blackout._

Al Simmons walked slowly around the void that made up his inner world, his eyes slowly adjusting to the limited lighting provided. He stopped moving and closed his eyes; breathing in the air, as he attempted to limit the intake of memories. He kept breathing in and out, circulating the remaining necroplasmic energy within him. This ritual lasted several minutes before he opened his eyes once again; widening at the sight of his new surrounds. The new inner world looked was the house he grew up in. He looked down, and noticed he was dressed in his civilian clothes, rather than the royal guard clothing. He blinked rapidly having to get adjusted to the new light.

"The hell…"

**_It's a better adjustment than just being in constant darkness._**

Al Simmons snapped his head in the direction of the voicing, his left hand forming green flames as he glared at the woman. She was dark blue with blood dripping from her mouth; with skulls of males dangling from her neck and dark hair braided with many ceremonial beads. She glanced at Al Simmons, all four of her hands covering her exposed chest as she sneered slightly at him.

"Kali…" Al Simmons set quietly, his heart racing slightly with anger and fear. Of all of M.O.M. personality, Kali the destroyer was the most unpredictable and the most dangerous. Her very presence here made his body go up in tension. He shifted his back foot and turn away for a second only to look up again at the deity inches from his face.

**_Don't be worried Al Simmons, I'm not here to kill you…again._**

"Then why the hell are you here Kali? Because I pretty sure I'd don't need your M.O.M. personality screwing with my life again."

Spawn was barely able to block the sudden punch to his chest, the impact still sending him crashing through his house door.

_Fuck, I had forgotten how strong she was._

Kali ripped opened the remainder of the house doorway, her body releasing malicious reiatsu.

**_You need to learn how to address me with some respect; I don't have to kill you, but I can maim you._**

Al Simmons growled his eyes glowing as his K7-Leetha materialized body onto his body; the red cape forming an axe that roared brightly with green necroplasm. "I'm not your bitch Kali; tell me what the hell you want." Spawn shouted releasing a blast of energy from his axe, striking her into her chest and blast out of the house. Kali slammed her feet into the ground, digging it up as she stopped fifteen feet away from him.

**_M.O.M. intention is to make sure you are ready to face these world inhabitants. You haven't used that body of your in self months, so it stands to reason that you will be much weaker. You even hold fear for me? Since when did Al Simmons fear anything?_**

Spawn froze for a second, his muscle becoming less tense. _Wait...she right._ Kali didn't waste any time, launching herself at Spawn and bursting both of them through the house walls. Spawn yelled out in pain as Kali bit his neck, ripping a check of flesh out before slamming him on the ground and pressing a single foot on his chest. She looked down at him…someone looking down at him! The necroplasmic eyes shined brighter as chains wrapped themselves around Kali's throat, tossing the deity into the air. Kali laughed, one hand gripped the chains as she spin around, lifting Al Simmons in the air before slamming back into the house.

**_M.O.M. is wasting her time. You're just like how you were when Malebolgia made you. A broken bitch._**

No movement came from a house for a second, before the remains light up in necroplasmic flames, a demonic figure stepping outward, his axe at his side and a burning crown resting on top of his head. Hellfire burned in his eyes as the thousand two hundred pound muscle of demonic energy roared at the goddess. Gone was the broken man who feared Kali; the hellspawn who rebelled against his destiny; Al Simmons was dead. Omega Spawn was reborn. Kali laughed maliciously, weapons materializing in her hands as the beast footsteps shook the inner world; causing it break apart and form the blazing inferno of hell.

* * *

><p>Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto eyes snapped opened as he felt the rumbling of the Soul Society. He stood with his fellow captains, those that had not been injured during Aizen's betrayal, each of them with their hands touching their blades. The reiatsu that was shaking the Soul Society was some furious that sweat was dropping from their foreheads. Only one was smiling maliciously his face light up like it was Christmas. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto slammed his staff onto the ground, his reiatsu cancelling the foreign energy for a moment and snapping his fellow captain's out of their tension.<p>

"Captain Sui Feng! Send the second division to division four's barracks!" He shouted, making the younger woman shout out a quick yes captain commander, before using Shunpo and teleporting away. He nodded to the rest of the captains, each of them also teleporting in that direction to offer back up if need.

_It is as if Emma himself is releasing this reiastu._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've killed stronger devils then you, Simmons. I-<em>**

The Omega Spawn moved instantly in front of the deity, his axe glowing with a mixture of necroplasmic energy and hellfire; bring the weapon down quick enough to decapitate the goddess. Yeah, if the goddess wasn't Kali. Her weapons were already flashing with the same speed and intensity.

Each strike they did caused the inner world to explode in an inferno, each strike growing more powerful and shaking the very fabric of Spawn's psyche. Omega Spawn only saw the target in front of him, the rush of necro-energy filling his mind with rage. The crown on his head kept growing, slowly, but sure turning into blue flames of hellfire.

* * *

><p>"It burns!" shouted a member of fourth division, his arm completely burned off by the reitsu surrounding Al Simmons unmoving body. His fellow division members attempted to ease the pain, but it only seemed to make the pain even worse. They were treating him was using Shunpo to reach outside of the barracks, while lieutenant Isane Kotetsu bit her lip as she was ordering evacuation from the division barracks, while supporting Captain Byakuya towards outside. The blue reiastu flames had consumed about seventy percent of the barracks, devouring the lives of many of her fellow division members. Isane Kotetsu was panicking internal, but she could not show it, especially with Captain Byakuya was counting on her support. She was attempting to keep it together, but her rapid breathing wasn't helping.<p>

"Did anything set him off, Isane?" Byakuya asked, his eyes wincing slightly a pain in his chest, he eyes narrowing at the Lieutenant. He had awoken to the sound of flames surrounding his bed and at used Shunpo seconds before the flames consumed his room. He had found this reiastu, unnatural. It wasn't hollow or Shinigami that he felt coming from the flames and their owner. It was as if hell itself was tearing it way into the Soul Society; it reiastu seeming to drain the Shinigami's.

Isane shook her head. "N-no Captain Kuchiki, this is the first time that the Royal Guard-sama has made any kind of moveme-."

Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly grabbed Isane by the shoulders, using Shunpo as the wall next to him exploded. They landed outside only for Byakuya to release her before should could say a world and draw his zanpakuto. He clutched his chest as the stray flames charged towards him

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A thousand tiny blades rushed to meet the flames, blocking them off from the rest of division and Isane as Byakuya help off the assault. He could feel his energy draining, but he could also sense the movement of other captains rushing towards this way.

"Lieutenant." Isane snapped her head towards Captain Kuchiki direction. "Tell the rest of your division to move back." "But-"

Another rage flame roared passed Byakuya only to be blocked by a yellow kido barrier. "Do not worry Isane, we can handle this."

Captain Unohana shunpoed next to Isane, making the younger woman jump slightly before bowing her head and teleporting back. Captain Unohana felt the reiastu power draining her almost instantly, even as she using her own reiastu to heal the already exhausted Captain Kuchiki even more. Senbonzakura's blades and Captain Unohana's kido head back the flames as Isane and the rest of division four quickly moved to a safer distance.

"Captain Kuchiki, whose reiastu is this?" Byakuya looked at Captain Unohana from the corner of his eye as he spoke, hiding the strain in his voice. "Your lieutenant claims the Royal Guard member is releasing this energy unconsciously."

Unohana's eyes widen before she and Captain Kuchiki could hear insane laugher. Captain Zaraki had also used Shunpo to teleport next to the duo of Captains, grinning madly as he took in the scenery of blue flames. "Now this is a fight I'm talking about!"

"You're just like a made beast Zaraki! This is no laughing matter." Captain Sui Feng shouted appear with her division as well as the remaining Captain all surrounding the barracks.

"Eh?" Captain Zaraki response, ignoring the woman's shouting as he felt his body shaking with excitement. This was someone he want to fight and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto looked around the blue flames devouring the barracks. He was about to yell out when the barracks explode, causing a roaring blue inferno to rage on. However this wasn't the only thing that was happing. As the Soul Society continued shaking, several gates with large skeletons chained start appearing, causing the Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto eyes to widen.

_His reiastu is summoning the gates of hell?!_

Each of the gates opened, revealing large behemoth like creatures with large skulls to appear, each of them bowing down to the flames and creating a circle around it.

_Even the Kushanāda are bowing down to this reiastu! Was what the Soul King said true? Is this truly the King of Hell reborn?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You gave up the mantle for king of hell, Spawn. <em>**Kali laughed as her sword found their way through his chest, only for Omega Spawn to bury his axe at her neck and grip her head with his free hand. His demonic form started too cracked with blue hellfire as his roar started to sound more human. His crown busted with hellfire, causing the cracks on Spawn's form to grow large as he shouted before exploding.

"I...am...hell!" the hellfire and necroplasmic energy erupted in Spawn's inner world, burning even the inferno of hell before drawing back into Al Simmons. His feet touched the ground of ash as he observed the scenery. He was back into his human form, though blue and green flames radiated from him; his reitsu roaring before calming down and outlining his body. A number of tattoo glowed green with a single glowing crown on his chest. He was naked for a minute before his black ops uniform reformed on his body, his eyes closing as he breathed in the energy.

"I know that didn't kill you Kali." Al Simmons breathed out, his eyes turning to normal with exception of the pupils still glowing with blue hellfire. The ash started to fade before Kali arose, a throne of skulls at her feet as she looked at Al Simmons with respect.

**_How does it feel the reclaim your mantel?_**

Al Simmons only gazed at her, his energy returning to normal as his eyes continued glowing. He hadn't believed the demonic Omega Spawn to contain the crown of hell, yet even then, he did not expect that much power to radiate from him. And in his rage he had unleashed all of it.

**_Do not have fear, Al Simmons. Even the slightest fear in your state could allow your own powers to devour you're from the inside out. Your rage as well._**

"I understand, Kali."

**_You don't. But you will in time_**

The blue deity slammed her hands together causing his inner world to return to normal and vanishing from view. Al Simmons looked at the spot that she had been before closing his eyes and breathing out. It was time to return to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>The Kushanāda raised the bodies as they withdrew back in the gates, mere seconds after bowing the flame which were returning to normal. The shaking of the Soul Society had begun to stop and the gates of hell seemed to vanish in seconds. All the people gather gasped to see the body of the Al Simmons step outside of the flames his eyes closed as the reiastu outlined his body. The man raised a hand before clenching it into a fist, causing the flames to evaporate around a fourth division barracks which was back to normal. As Al Simmons looked around, members of the fourth division that had been trapped inside the burning building were leaving without even the hint of marks on them.<p>

"Impossible!" Sui Feng whispered her sword still drawn as she waited on the Captain Commander to speak. Yet even Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto did not know where to begin.

"Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto! I am looking forward to speaking with you and your captains." Shouted Al Simmons, causing the Captain Commander to snap back and look down at the man.

"As do I, Al Simmons…"


	3. Story Update Progress

**Story Update: Please Read**

Since I have missed two fridays of updating I have decided that it wouldn't be far to the readers of the fanfic that I only update one chapter for those days I've missed. To make up for that I will be giving you all five chapters, yes five chapters, each ranging from 5,000-10,000 words each this Friday at 7 P.M. Eastern Time. I also will like to take this time and question whether or not you all will like the filler acts to be added into this story. I deciding whether or not to do it, but I want majority opinion. Either way, you all will find out this Friday, so expect a big update.


	4. Story Update Progress II

I know that this story hasn't been updated in a while, so I wanted to let all the readers about how the update progress will be going for the rest of this year. I haven't been updating because I've been busy will college classes and haven't really found the time to post anything new. Also I have been watch some of the filler episodes, so expect the date listen above to be the start of the Bount Arc within the story. If I can stick with this update progress, it should end up looking like this:

Bount Arc

Arrancar Arc

Captain Amagi Arc

Huenco Mundo Arc

Zanpakuto Tales Arc

Fake KaraKura Arc

Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc

I know that it has been a long time since an update, so the date I put up is just a place holder for right now. Some of the filler episodes I haven't seen so I taking some time to watch them while I continue writing and finish up these college classes. Thank you for your time.


End file.
